warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tras la Defensa del Claro de la Eternidad
Se había ganado la batalla, pero pocos la consideraban como tal. Los defensores habían sufrido mucho. Casi la mitad de los que habían tomado las armas junto a Malekith y Alarielle habían caído. Más habrían perecido si la Reina Eterna no hubiera caminado entre los heridos más tarde durante largas horas, dando de su propio poder de vida para restaurar a otros. Pocos de los supervivientes sintieron satisfacción por la matanza que habían forjado. Salvo los viles demonios, todos los muertos habían sido parientes, hijos e hijas de Aenarion, o hijos del gran bosque. Que cayeran en la locura, era la mayor tragedia, porque su fuerza sería echada mucho de menos en los días venideros. El príncipe Imrik llevó refuerzos al Claro de la Eternidad poco después de que Be'lakor hubiera huido. Malekith los hubiera llevado en busca de los demonios supervivientes con mucho gusto. Sin embargo, estaba entre aquellos que necesitaban el toque de la Reina Eterna - incluso su voluntad no podría mantener a raya los efectos del veneno de Shadowblade para siempre. Así que Imrik hostigó a las diablillas hasta devolverlas a la grieta que habían utilizado para alcanzar el Claro de la Eternidad. El príncipe luchó como un poseído, furioso consigo mismo por haber sido retenido en otro lugar mientras que sus monarcas se encontraban al filo de la derrota. Aquellos que lucharon al lado de Imrik contarían después cómo la ira del príncipe sólo se había intensificado cuando vio la retorcida puerta de carne que una vez había sido Naieth. Los demonios fueron conducidos a una última batalla furiosa en medio del claro que una vez había sido el hogar de la profetisa, y los restos de Naieth fueron quemados entre las cenizas de los árboles. Había, sin embargo, un motivo para la alegría entre la pena. El Tejido se había estabilizado tras la derrota de Be'lakor. No estaba recuperado totalmente, ni siquiera casi, pero el punto de inflexión estaba ahora más lejos de lo que lo había estado durante muchos días. El Roble Eterno también se recuperó algo de las garras de Be'lakor. La luz del renacimiento de Tyrion había hecho mucho para purgar la corrupción del árbol, y los tejedores de hechizos trabajaron mucho después para curar lo que quedaba. Como era normal en aquellos días oscuros, no podían deshacer completamente lo que se había hecho, y este pequeño fracaso les hacía olvidar todo el bien que habían logrado. Mientras la noche caía, Tyrion se mantuvo apartado de los otros elfos, y se sentó solo en un claro al norte del Claro de la Eternidad. Su luz se había apagado una vez que la batalla había terminado, con su poder reintroducido en su alma hasta que fuera necesario de nuevo. El regreso de Tyrion no había sido correspondido con ningún júbilo, ninguna bienvenida para un héroe perdido hacía mucho tiempo; las heridas que había causado como Avatar de Khaine eran demasiado profundas para eso. En verdad, Tyrion poco podía recordar de las semanas previas a su muerte. Cada recuerdo estaba nublado en sangre y sombras, dejando solo recuerdos vagos y horribles. Tyrion sabía que había figuras encapuchadas en el borde del claro, podía ver el destello de las flechas apuntadas a su corazón. En otra ocasión se habría enfurecido por la ofensa de ser tratado así, pero la muerte y la resurrección le habían traído una calma que nunca antes había conocido. No había nada que ganar con enfrentarse con su propia especie. Así que Tyrion esperó en silencio mientras su destino se desarrollaba. En cuanto a Be´lakor, había desaparecido en las sombras del bosque, con su astuta mente ya trabajando para recuperar algo del desastre. El plan de Archaón estaba llegando poco a poco a su clímax, pero aún había tiempo para el Primer Maldito sentenciase a aquel arrogante mortal. Nota: Leer antes de continuar - Impaciencia Mientras Tyrion esperaba más allá de los límites del Claro de la Eternidad, lo que quedaba del consejo interno de Malekith se reunía bajo el Roble Eterno. La guerra se había cobrado su peaje en el consejo, tal y como lo había hecho con el bosque. Muchos habían caído en defensa de Athel Loren, pero los que quedaban estaban entre sus héroes más poderosos. Malekith, Alarielle y Durthu ya habían estado presentes en el Claro de la Eternidad. A medida que se aproximaba la media noche, Imrik, Lileath y Alith Anar se unieron a ellos. Malekith también ordenó a Tyrion unirse a la reunión, aunque había menos honor que desconfianza en la invitación. El mago había aparecido poco después de que Be'lakor hubiera huido, para obvio deleite de Alarielle e igual de evidentes sospechas de Malekith. Ambos habían pensado que Teclis se había perdido en la ruina de Ulthuan, pero donde la Reina Eterna interpretaba su regreso como un presagio de buena fortuna, el Rey de la Eternidad sólo vio la confirmación de que había sido manipulado por el mago. Tan pronto como el consejo se reunió, el Rey de la Eternidad exigió a Teclis una explicación. Las preocupaciones de Malekith fueron mitigadas sólo un poco por la afirmación de Teclis de que Tyrion no haría ningún intento por reclamar el reinado de los elfos, que su hermano sólo deseaba luchar para preservar a su pueblo del Rhanda Dandra. El Rey de la Eternidad confiaba en los motivos de Tyrion aún menos que en Teclis, y consideraba que tales garantías no valían nada. En esto, estaba lejos de estar solo. Imrik y Durthu recordaban demasiado bien la guerra contra el Avatar de Khaine, contaron pecados que superaron con mucho el bien que Tyrion había hecho ese día. Incluso Alarielle, cuyo amado consorte había sido una vez Tyrion, pudo decir poco en su defensa. Ella le había regalado el Corazón de Avelorn por amor, incluso sabiendo que ese mismo amor se consumiría si la magia de la gema era invocada. Los sentimientos que la Reina de la Eternidad una vez poseyó por Tyrion ahora no eran más que polvo, y los recuerdos de sus actos en Ulthuan pesaban en su mente. Teclis aún tenía sus propias dudas sobre el camino que había seguido, pero las enterró profundamente. Explicó que el destino de Tyrion siempre había sido convertirse en el Encarnado de la Luz. Sin embargo, si ese destino hubiera llegado mientras la Maldición de Aenarion estuviera en la sangre de Tyrion, su poder habría estado esclavizado a la voluntad de Khaine, o incluso a dioses más oscuros. Por lo tanto, fue necesario poner a Tyrion en un camino que le permitiera deshacerse de la maldición. Sin los Encarnados, argumentó Teclis, no podría haber ninguna posibilidad de victoria contra el Rhanda Dandra. Aquellos que escucharon a Teclis quedaron horrorizados - salvo dos. Malekith quedó serenamente impresionado de que el mago hubiera promulgado un plan tan despiadado, que Teclis hubiera sacrificado a miles de sus parientes, incluso a su propia sobrina, para cumplir sus objetivos. Era tan audaz como que el mago consiguiera un respeto recién descubierto - y totalmente extraño - del Rey de la Eternidad, aunque a Teclis no le hubiera gustado saberlo. Lileath tampoco permaneció indiferente ante el relato de Teclis, principalmente porque el plan que había promulgado era suyo. Además, sabía lo que Teclis no: la Rhanda Dandra no podría ser vencido - los Encarnados sólo existían para distraer y debilitar a los Dioses del Caos para que el Refugio pudiera sobrevivir. Todavía podía sentir su presencia más allá del velo del mundo mortal, un reino de magia en el que su hija podría desarrollar su poder divino y un día crear una existencia más allá del alcance del Caos. Era un sueño por el que era digno morir - por el que valía la pena sacrificarse - y Lileath se aseguraría que dichos sacrificios se hicieran. Los incontables miles que habían perecido hasta este punto no eran nada para aquellos que morirían en las desesperadas guerras por venir. Ella no dijo nada de esto, por supuesto, pero habló en voz baja y tranquila acerca de la unidad. Fuese lo que fuese lo que Tyrion hubiera hecho en el pasado, le recordó al consejo, sería tan necesario otra vez como lo había sido hoy. Solo Anith Anar se mantuvo en silencio, como era su costumbre. Su presencia en el consejo no era para aconsejar, ni para servir. Solo asistió para observar señales de Malekith volviendo a sus viejas costumbres. El destino de Tyrion no significaba nada para él. Por muy mortal que fuera ahora, la palabra de Lileath aún pesaba, incluso con Malekith. Al final, Tyrion fue llevado ante el consejo interno y dobló humildemente su rodilla ante el rey y la reina. Sin embargo, incluso un ciego habría visto la tensión que se respiraba. Para imrik, era bastante obvio. Malekith temía que más pronto que tarde Alarielle y Tyrion conspirarían para robar su corona, mientras que para Alarielle, las manos de Tyrion estaban indeleblemente manchadas de sangre de demasiados amigos. En la mente de Imrik, lo más notable de todo, fue las pocas palabras que hubo entre Tyrion y Teclis. Una vez los más inseparables hermanos, parecía que el príncipe no había perdonado las manipulaciones de su hermano. Por su parte, a Imrik no le importaba mucho. El príncipe dragón había situado hacía mucho tiempo a la defensa o su pueblo sobre todas las demás preocupaciones. Las sospechas y los sentimientos heridos de sus aliados eran de poca importancia. Ningún festín ni la celebración siguieron a la conclusión del consejo, solo una noche de descanso. No todos lo hicieron. Tyrion y Alarielle se alejaron del Claro de la Eternidad, conversando en susurros hasta que el amanecer iluminó los cielos del este. Nadie se enteró de las palabras que hubo entre ellos esa noche, aunque aquellos que se encontraron con la reina poco después de su despedida señalaron la opresión de sus ojos y la frialdad de su expresión. A la mañana siguiente, Caradryan dirigió una fatigada columna - los supervivientes de Esdari Corrin - al Claro de la Eternidad. Las espadas se desenvainaron y se lanzaron protestas ante la temeridad del capitán. Permitir a humanos - y peor aún, enanos - en el rincón más santificado de Athel Loren era sacrílego en extremo. Las Dríades se agolparon cerca de los intrusos, alertas ante cualquier traición que justificara un ataque. Las flechas estaban colocadas, preparadas para volar. Habría bastado poco para que estallase una costosa y calamitosa batalla. Aunque no había dado demasiados discursos, incluso con su juramento a Asuryan desparecido, Caradryan inculcó con sequedad la necesidad de precaución sobre los refugiados de Averheim - un sentimiento que el Emperador, Gelt y Hammerson reforzaron rápidamente. Jerrod y sus caballeros no necesitaban ninguna advertencia. Athel Loren era material de leyendas para los Bretonianos, y pocos de aquellos cuentos terminaban bien para los intrusos. Así que, a pesar de la provocación, las espadas se mantuvieron enfundadas y las hachas al hombro mientras Caradryan hablaba de la batalla de Esdari Corrin. En verdad, poco necesitaba decirse. Alarielle, Malekith y Tyrion sintieron que ahora Caradryan y Gelt comandaban cada uno un poder no distinto a los suyos. Además, podían percibir la persistente esencia del Azyr cubriendo los hombros del Emperador. Estos eran tres de los cuatro vientos que habían escapado del alcance de Teclis durante la desintegración del Gran Vórtice. Que sus Encarnados hubieran llegado a Athel Loren tan poco después del regreso de Tyrion dio credibilidad a charla de Teclis y Lileath sobre el destino. Por lo que pareció una era, los elfos miraron en silencio a los enanos y los humanos entre ellos. Malekith percibió sucesos que se escapaban a su comprensión, atrapado por un raro momento de indecisión. A una orden de Alarielle, las Dríades volvieron a escabullirse entre los árboles y los elfos bajaron sus armas. Con una voz fría y clara, la Reina de la Eternidad habló de un mundo muy cambiado en poco tiempo, de cómo viejas desconfianzas y enemistades tendrían que ser abandonadas. Ordenó que los intrusos fueran recibidos como invitados y aliados apreciados y agradeció a Caradryan por haberles traído al Claro de la Eternidad. Muchos de los elfos buscaron en Malekith la confirmación de las palabras de la Reina de la Eternidad. Al principio, no vieron ninguna. Entonces, el Rey de la Eternidad, con su estado de ánimo ilegible, asintió con firmeza y afirmó la decisión de su reina. Todos quedaron tan fascinados con esta visón que ninguno vio el breve gesto de entendimiento entre Tyrion y el Emperador. Es decir, ninguno salvo el siempre vigilante Alith Anar, que se preguntó qué presagiaba. Así fue como se celebró un segundo consejo en el lugar del primero, uno que duró mucho tiempo después del atardecer. El Emperador habló de la caída de Averheim y del saqueo del Imperio que le había precedido. Como el astuto diplomático que era, fue muy generoso en sus alabanzas a Jerrod y Hammerson, y habló extensamente del sacrificio hecho por Ungrim Puñohierro y sus matadores. En cambio, Alarielle habló de la guerra que había destrozado Ulthuan y de los peligros que acosaban a Athel Loren y el Tejido. Lo contó en términos cuidadosos, sin recurrir jamás a la falsedad, pero ahorrando a todos los presentes ciertos detalles. No mencionó el papel de Tyrion en la caída de Ulthuan, sólo del Avatar de Khaine, como si fuera un ser separado. No dio cuenta de las numerosas traiciones que habían hostigado a los elfos, de las cuales Hellebron era las más reciente. Alarielle juzgaba tales asuntos demasiado vergonzosos como para compartirlos con extraños, y parecía que ningún otro miembro del consejo estaba en desacuerdo con ella, pues ninguno buscaba ofrecer corrección. Por orden de Alarielle, Teclis explicó una vez más cómo había roto el Gran Vórtice, había buscado crear Encarnados lo suficientemente poderosos para oponerse a los Dioses del Caos. Gelt asintió ante esto en silencio, como si ante su larga lucha con un rompecabezas hubiera encontrado repentinamente su solución. El mago interrumpió, preguntando qué había sido del Viento de la Muerte y del Viento de las Bestias. Teclis vaciló antes de contestar, para después explicar que el Shyish había sido robado mucho tiempo antes de que él hubiera destruido el Gran Vórtice, y admitió que el Ghur estaba fuera de su visión. Hasta que fueran recuperados, o sus portadores convencidos de la necesidad de oponerse al Caos, el poder de los Encarnados permanecería disperso. El Duque Jerrod escuchó poco de lo que se dijo en el consejo. Su atención estaba puesta solamente en Lileath, cuyo aspecto había golpeado un acorde dentro de él que no podía identificar. No sabía que ella una vez había sido Ladrielle, la bendita Señora de Bretonia. Por su parte, Lileath no intentó iluminarlo. De todos aquellos a los que ella había usado para la creación del Refugio, los Bretonianos habían sufrido lo peor, pues toda su sociedad fue modelada en un arma para ser empuñada o descartada a voluntad. Como diosa, Lileath no había pensado en tales manipulaciones. Como mortal, estaba desconcertada por lo que había hecho, a pesar de su necesidad. Sin embargo, una cosa era entender los acontecimientos qué los había llevado hasta ese punto y otra muy distinta determinar qué debía hacerse a continuación. Y parecía que había pocas oportunidades para tal discusión. A medida que el anochecer dibujaba otra noche, la águilas de alas suaves llegaron desde las montañas. Trajeron palabras de una oscuridad antinatural que se extendía desde el este, de un ejército de muertos que se acercaba a la frontera de Athel Loren. Los elfos reaccionaron de inmediato. El Tejido del gran bosque ya estaba desequilibrado y si esos no muertos pisaban sus raíces la victoria sobre Be'lakor habría sido inútil. El consejo interno partió a pocos minutos de la llegada de los mensajeros, llevándose consigo las tropas que estuvieran en condiciones de marchar. Aunque estaban cansados, el Emperador y Gelt los acompañaron y los Zhufbarak, a los que no les gustaba la idea de ser abandonados en el corazón de una fortaleza élfica, también fueron. Siguiendo caminos ocultos gracias a las indicaciones de los guardias, los seis Encarnados llegaron a la frontera de Wydrioth mientras el ejército de los muertos se acercaba. Se dibujaron líneas de batalla a toda prisa. Banderas de todos los colores y diseños se izaron juntas, la primera vez en quién sabía cuántas generaciones, elfos, enanos y hombres se preparaban para luchar como uno solo. Before them advanced a bleak host, an army of worm-picked bone and tattered wings, of baleful witchfires gleaming like will-o'-the-wisps in the dark. The dead spilled down the mountainside in silence, every step precise and guided by the same suffocating will that had drowned the mountainside. Nagash had come to Athel Loren. Ante ellos avanzaba un ejército sombrío, un ejército de huesos desparramados y alas deshilachadas, de siniestros fuegos bruja reluciendo como fuegos fatuos en la oscuridad. Los muertos se derramaron por la ladera de la montaña en silencio, cada paso preciso y guiado por la misma voluntad asfixiante que había ahogado la ladera de la montaña. Nagash había llegado a Athel Loren. Nota: Leer antes de continuar - La Muerte Llega al Bosque Defensa del Claro de la Eternidad Prefacio | Visiones Mortales | Contendientes | Batalla | Retirada Táctica | Sombras de Teclis | Tras la Defensa del Claro de la Eternidad | Impaciencia | La Muerte Llega al Bosque Fuente * The End Times V - Archaón Categoría:Defensa del Claro de la Eternidad